Amor Sangriento ShadowXHappit
by CaretixPio26
Summary: Esto es rutina, esperar a la persona que amas, y el llega con aliento alcohol, happit de tomar una decision, irse de alli o acabar con esta relacionde Tortura con Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor sangriento**

Bueno hola intelectuales les traigo una historia que esta de Novela :3 espero que les sea de su agrado.

Personajes: Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Tails y Blinx.

Mis FC: Happit, Mimi (caretix), Zero.

Personajes Extras: Cesar, Flamer, Shadowgirl (shady), Iyim, Ivan, Dupss, Tomas, Matias, Hetor, Itoku, Ruby y Neorafa.

 **CAPITULO 1: La desgarradora verdad.**

Una tarde lluviosa...no sabía dónde estaba, no lo encontraba por más que miraba a la ventana no llegaba, yo esperaba justo en la sala para ver si llegaba, pero, nada. Me preocupe mucho y llame a la casa de Sonic para ver si estaba.

Happit: ¿hola?

Sonic: hey hola happit que pasa?

Happit: ¿oye puedo preguntarte algo?

Sonic: *se rasca la cabeza* mmm ¿que?

Happit: no ¿sabes si Shadow esta en tu casa?

Sonic: mmm no aquí no vino ¿porque?

HAPPIT: es que estoy muy preocupada porque no llega.

Sonic: oye calma ese tipo va aparecer mejor ve a descansar o ve algo de tele, no sé pero ya va a volver.

Happit: *suelta unas lágrimas* mmmm ok...gracias Sonic.

Cuelga el teléfono y mira a la ventada pero nada. Pensado en lo que dijo Sonic y se fue a su habitación para irse a bañar.

Después de terminar de bañarse se dirigió a su closet y abrió la puerta para ver que se va a poner para poder dormir. Ya vestida se preparó para irse a dormir, tapándose con las sabanas, y se acurruca y cierra los ojos.

Pasaron las horas hasta dar las 8:00pm se abre la puerta de la casa y entra una persona con una piel negra y franja roja en la cabeza y en su cuerpo todo sangrentado, se fue a la cocina si estaba happit su esposa pero no, solo estaba la cena que ella habia preparado. En eso se sentó y empezó a comer todo lo que habia en la mesa sin dejar nada, después recoge los trastes y los empieza a lavar, ya terminado se fue a guardar el arma que tenía a un sótano chico, pero antes de cerrar la puerta vio a happit y prendió la luz, se asustó al ver a su esposa tan moleta al llegar tarde.

Shadow: ¡haaaaa! Happit heeee ¿hola?

Happit: nada de hola a ¿qué horas estas de llegar?

Shadow: oye calma no es para tanto...estuve muy ocupado con…

Happit: ¿con quién?...con las prostitutas que violas y matas sin intención.

Shadow: *se asombra más, que lo cacharon* ¿¡heeee!? Oye... yo lo hago por dinero.

Happit: eso no es ganar dinero eso es dinero sucio.

Se da la vuelta, y shadow agacha la cabeza algo apenado por lo que hace.

Shadow: happit yo...mmm!

Happit: mejor vete...

Shadow: ¿mmm? ¿Qué corres de la casa?

Happit: no quiero verte y más que mi marido se acuesta con otras.

En eso la toma por la cadera y la pega en la pared.

Happit: ¡hAAAAA! ¿PERO QUE DEMO...?

Shadow: mientras yo este aquí tengo el control de ti oistes gatita.

El comenzó a torturar a happit doblando su brazo Asia la espalda, ella pega un grito desesperante al ver que su propio esposo la estaba Lastimando.

Happit: ¡ya shadow me lastimas!

Shadow: yo tengo el control de ti...nadie me da ordener de cuando voy a regresar a casa.

En eso happit golpea con su cabeza para que lo soltara, él se hace para atrás después el golpe que recibió e ella.

Happit: *se volvía a verlo* y tu nadie me hace esto...te recuerdo que soy hija de el gato más fuerte del mundo y tú solo eres un parasito.

Shadow: *levanta un vaso y se lo lanza a ella* ¡CALLATE MALDITA!

Happit: *Ella lo esquiva, y se va corriendo a su habitación para encerrarse, shadow la seguía detrás*.

Abre la puerta del cuarto y cierra antes que el entrara*.

Shadow: ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA HAPPIT!

Happit: ¡no lo hare!

Shadow: ¡QUE ABRAS O ME VERE OBLIGADO A TIRARLA AUNQUE ESTES ALLI!.

Happit se arrodilla y comienza a llorar descontroladamente, para ella era la misma rutina que seguir, shadow llega con aliento alcohol, siempre con insultos, y maltratos, happit ya no soportaba más estas con shadow que siente arrepentimiento al avece casado con él, shadow jamás cambiaría su forma de ser ante happit, era un infierno.

En la mañana siguiente happit estaba despertando en la puerta recargada no durmió bien a noche por lo que paso con shadow, se veía media dormida pero se fue al baño para lavarse la cara y así despertar, abre la puerta de su habitación, mira a los lados a ver si estaba shadow pero no, baja por las escaleras muy silenciosa para no atraer la atención de shadow. En eso tocan la puerta y eso la asusto mucho pero fue Asia la puerta para ver de quien trata.

Happit:*abre la puerta* ¿s...s...si?

Silver: ¡hola mama! *saludo muy alegre*

Happit: ¿silver eres tú?...¡qué bueno!

Silver: oye que pasa te veo algo nerviosa.

Happit: jejejeje no es nada silver estoy...

Shadow: ¿quién es el tocaba la puerta?

Happit: *voltea a ver a shadow con cara de miedo a todo* ¡mmmmmm! Es...es…Silver *respondiendo tímidamente*

Shadow: mmm ¿silver que se te ofrece?

Silver: pues vine a ver a mis padres que tiempo que no los veo. *sonriendo levemente al sentir el ambiente*

Happit: jejeje que bueno silver.

Shadow:*toma a happit por el brazo* happit quiero hablar con silver un rato...déjame solo con el *la mira con el señor fruñido*

Happit: *tiembla* mmmm ok...*se suelta y se va a la cocina*

Silver: *confundido* mm ¿qué pasa papa?

Shadow: solo ven *haciendo pasar*

Lo hiso pasar y se sentaron al mueve de la sala.

Shadow: silver tengo un problema.

Silver: ¿qué es?

Shadow: mm soy yo.

Silver: *solbredido* ¿tu?...¿pero porque...?

Shadow: ¿tú crees que...he sido...mmmm…muy...cruel con happit…? *agachando la cabeza con temor*

Todos era silencio al decir eso shadow ante él. Silver supo que algo andaba mal, silver se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a su padre. Lo toma por el cuello.

Silver: ¿qué diablos le hiciste a mi madre FAKER? *muy molesto*

Shadow: ¡yo...no le hice nada!

Silver: MENTIRA...VI QUE MI MADRE TEMBLABA AL VERTE CERCA DE ELLA, ¿QUE PASA? *fruncía más el señor con coraje*

Shadow: mmmm *mira a otro lado* mmm no sé qué demonios me pasa…

Silver: *Lo suelta* bien si no me dices que te pasa, me voy a llevar a mamá a casa de Sonic te guste o no.

Shadow: *se levanta* eso ni pensarlo.

Silver: ya lo decidí una amenaza más a mi madre y me la llevo. *lo amenaza viéndolo con enojo*

Shadow callo de repente al decir su hijo que se llevaría a su esposa, silver se fue a ver a su madre que lloraba detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

Silver: mama no te preocupes...cuando te amenacé ese idiota llámame ¿sí?

Happit: mmm *lo abrazo* gsss gracias silver.

El la rodea con sus brazos para luego consolarla.

Shadow quedo con la vista en penumbras y con una lagrima en una de sus mejillas.

Un rato después happit estaba mejor que antes y se prepara para salir, pero antes de irse shadow la toma del brazo asiendo que la doble como lo hiso antes.

Happit: grrrrrr *se aguata*

Shadow: se puede saber a ¿dónde vas?

Happit: *se suelta y le da una patada en el estómago* ¡NO ME TOQUES IDIOTA ALCOHOLICO!

Cae sentado en el piso y mira a happit con furia.

Shadow: si piensas irte de mi lado no lo voy a permitir.

Happit: vete por un tubo...¡ME AREPIENTO DE ALVERME CASADO CONTIGO!

Shadow: *Quedo perplejo al decir eso happit que en verdad ella no quiere saber nada de él, por ser traidor y seductor*.

Happit: me voy *abre la puerta* y ni se te ocurra buscarme ok.

Cierra la puerta.

Shadow se queda con la vista abajo en penumbras.

Todos los días shadow esperaba a happit a que llegara a casa, pero ella siempre llegaba tarde como él lo hacía antes, shadow solo tenía la cara de mucho coraje y a la ves de miedo a perder a su esposa, al ver sus cervezas las tira a la basura por culpa del alcohol happit no está con él.

Todas las noches shadow se encierra en su habitación para poder estar en paz, se sentía muy mal a ver que su esposa se iba alejando de él.

Shadow: ¿grrr porque...? ¡Happit!...¿porque... me...haces esto?...sé que cometí muchos errores pero...gsss!

Happit: ¡ya llegue! :3

Shadow se levanta de la cama y se va rápido a somarse para ver a happit, ella solo lo mira pero luego se iba a la cocina, shadow capto el mensaje de happit que no quería saber nada de él.

Shadow camino a la cocina para ver a happit más claramente, ella solo se preparaba para cenar, miro a shadow por un momento y se siguió comiendo.

Shadow: ¿dónde estabas?... *en tono frio y bajo*

Happit: mmmmm *enojada* no te voy acudir idiotas.

Shadow: ¿HAPPIT PORQUE ME INSULTAS TAN FEO?

Happit: por las veces que me maltratas...ahora tengo trabajo y tú te encargaras de la casa ahora.

Se quedó callado al saber que happit no estará con el todo momento

 **CONTINUARA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor sangriento**

 **CAPITULO 2: LA DISTANCIASION.**

 **En casa de sonic. Mimi preparaba las cosa para la llegada de tails y silver, la casa era tan grande para que solo dos personas vivieran solas asi que tails como es el hermano menor de sonic se queda en casa y silver poque es su mejor amigo de sonic, pero silver en secreto le gusta a mimi mucho pero ya estaba casada con sonic, tails estudiaba en la universidad y esta a punto de filalizar la escuela, mimi su parte es artista.**

 **Mimi: mmmm oye hace algo de calor no crees?**

 **Sonic: pues...yo no siento calor.**

 **En eso mimi se quita la blusa de manga larga y se ve una blusita muy pegada a su cuerpo, sonic la miro de reojo y se quedo paralisado al ver a mimi tan...sexy.**

 **Mimi: mmmm me pregunto como estara happit ahora?**

 **Sonic: *saliendo de su fantacia* heeee? mmmm... no lo se no hemos hido a verla ni a shadow.**

 **ZERO: oigan?...porque no vamos a verlos?**

 **Sonic: oye tu de donde salistes?**

 **ZERO: mmm como que donde si aqui vivo igual tonto!**

 **Sonic: *se rasca la cabeza* mmmm sorry zero jejeje**

 **Mimi: oye zero porque no vas con sonic a ver la happit y shadow para ver si viene a nuestra convivencia?**

 **Sonic: oye no creo que zero...sea adecuado para que vaya conmigo…**

 **Mimi: porque lo dices sonic?**

 **Sonic:*dice bajo* zero odia a shadow tanto como a eggman.**

 **Mimi: no hay de otra sonic...yo me quedo acomodar algo aqui.**

 **Sonic: mmmm ok si tu dices.**

 **Mientras que sonic camina a casa de shadow con zero hablado de cosa de trabajo, se encuentran son el sensei de mimi.**

 **Cesar: hola amigos!**

 **Sonic: jejej hola cesar**

 **Zero no dice nada porque no lo conoce mucho.**

 **Cesar: a donde van?**

 **Sonic: pues vamos a ver a shadow si esta en casa para invitarlo a una reunion familiar.**

 **Cesar: vaya que bien? ….. y ya te ligastes a mimi?**

 **Sonic:*tapa la boca a cesar* shhhhhh mejor calla no me gusta que lo digas aqui**

 **Cesar:*quita la mano de sonic de su boca* jejejeje oye calma no es para tanto.**

 ***cesar mira a zero***

 **Cesar: mmmm? oye y este quien es?**

 **Sonic:*mira a zero* haaa si el es zero mi...mi...medio hermano.**

 **Cesar: mmm mucho gusto amigo**

 **Zero: *no dice nada***

 **Cesar: mmmm vaya que es raro! :scratch:**

 **Sonic: jejeje oye zero saluda a cesar es el sensei de mimi.**

 **Zero:*no dice nada pero estira su mano para ser cortes***

 **Cesar: mmm Wink pues no creo que sea tu medio hermano.**

 **Sonic: claro que lo es blinx me dijo que es mi...**

 **Zero:*le tapa la boca a sonic antes de decir algo***

 **Cesar: mmmm?**

 **Sonic:*le quita la mano de su boca* oye calma**

 **Zero: tenemos algo que hacer *dijo por fin***

 **Cesar: ALELUYA crei que no hablaba jejeeje**

 **Zero jalaba a sonic a seguir con el camino**

 **Sonic: jejejej sorry cesar te vere al rato!**

 **Cesar: como quieras...que tengas un buen dia.**

 **Mientras happit en casa. Trabajaba en su laptot, mientras que shadow solo la miraba de reojo a la vez viendo tele.**

 **Happit: mmmm a demoniso se me atoro esta mugre...**

 **Shadow: *sigue mirando***

 **Happit: ahora tengo que llevarla con flame a ver si me la repara...tengo informacion valiosa y no quiero perderla *decia asi misma***

 **Shadow: mmmm yo...¨*callo antes de decir algo***

 **Happit:*se elevanta y va hacia el telefono de casa para marcar a flame.**

 **Contesta flame en la otra linea**

 **Flame: hoooooolaaaa que le puedo servir amigo?*contesta muy feliz***

 **Happit: heeeeeh hola flame!**

 **Flame: *se asombra y su corazon sale de un golpe al escuchar la vos de happit* HAAAAA! MAMASITA! HOLA NENA QUE TE PUEDO SERVIR?**

 **Happit: jejejee *gota en la cabeza* quiero que vengas para aca tengo un problema.**

 **En unos segundos tocan la puerta.**

 **Shadow: yo abro *se levanta y se dirige a la puerta* quien.**

 **Flame: *muestra su targeta* SOY EL QUE SE ENCARGA DEL MANTENIMIENTO DE COMPUS!**

 **Happit: flame que bueno que llegas ven pasa por favor!**

 **Shadow:*lo deja pasa pero un gesto molesto* mm!**

 **Flame: jejejej dime cual es el problema hermosa? *tono sexy***

 **Happit: jejejeje ya bajale flame es mi lapto se atoro.**

 **Flame: mmmm *mira la lapto* mmmm ok la voy a areglar.**

 **Happit: gracias amigo.**

 **Shadow: *se queda mirando a flame con mucha ira* grrrrr mal...**

 **Entoces se fue a su habitacion para no molestas ya que happit estaba muy agusta con el.**

 **Happit: wow esto es lo que traes.**

 **Flame: *mira a shadow que se iva y luego a happit* hai y eso no es todo.**

 **Shadow se encerro a la habitacion sin saber nada de que iva a pasar. Te tira de la cama y toma un control de la grabadora y la prende.**

 **Eschuca una cansion satanica para el es como si estuviera muy molesto el disco es therion.**

 **Shadow: mmmmm maltido flame esta seduciendo a happit...pero…*cayo al instante* ella no me quiere..*solto el llanto cubriendose la cara de la verguenza***

 **Un rato de tristesa y de agonia miro la foro de uno de sus amigos, en esa foto estaba sonic, happit, tails, silver de 5 meses de naciso y el habrazando a happit con mucho amor.**

 **Toma la foto y la ve muy bien, como happit era tan feliz, pero todo paso rapido al decubrir su miceria, el alcohol destruyo su vida y su ilucion de vivir. Apaga la grabadora y escucha un grito.**

 **Happit: HAAAAAAAA! NO ESO NO!**

 **shadow se dio cuenta y fue a ver que pasaba, baja de las escaleras, y se asoma para ver que era, pero lo que no pudo creer es algo muy pasado, vio a su happit habrazada de flame que el le gustaba mucho a happit, el no podia creer que happit la traisionara de esa manera.**

 **Shadow saco su pistola y apunto a flame dandose por visto por los dos, ellos voltean a ver a shadow que estaba muy molesto que antes.**

 **Flame: *se separa de happit* UPS SORRY AMIGO JEJEJEEJe**

 **Happit: shadow que tienes pensado hacer?**

 **Shadow: CALLATE MALDITA PERRA DESGRACIASA!**

 **SU enojo iba mas lejos de lo normal miro a flame.**

 **Shadow: grrrr tu...TU...?...MALTIDO ERIZO HENT...*APUNTO A FLAME***

 **Happit: shadow no lo agas x favor!**

 **Flame: y que vas hacer me vas a matar con eso?...**

 **Shadow: *dispara a flame***

 **Happit: NOOOOOOOO!**

 **En un abrir y cerrar de ojos flame queda tiradon en el suelo por la bala que resivio de shadow, el se acerca para darle la ultima despedida.**

 **Flame: jejejeeje...mmm...vaya...que...si...te...atreviste... *escupe sangre***

 **Shadow: *apunta a la cabeza de flame* grrrrr... eres muy maltido...acosador...**

 **Happit:*lo detiene* alto shadow no sigas por favor.**

 **Mira a happit.**

 **Shadow: *la empuja y le apunta en la cabeza* tu estas igual...! Maldita happit!**

 **Se veian las lagrimas a shadow de amargura y de ira!**

 **Happit: shadow por favor no agas esto te lo pido.**

 **Shadow: CALLATE!...GSSS.. NO QUIERO VERTE MAS..NO QUIERO SABER MAS DE TI..**

 **Baja el arma con cuidado y se va de la casa dejando a flame a su suerte. Happit ve asia flame y saca su cel para llamar la abulancia.**

 **Fuera de alli, sonic y zero caminaba sin saber quien venia en frente muy rapido y chocaron.**

 **Sonic:*cae al suelo* haaaay**

 **Zero: *lo ayuda a levantarlo***

 **Shadow: *se frota la cabeza y se levanta rapido* grrrr sorry amigo no me fije.**

 **Sonic: oye shadow que pasa por que la prisa?**

 **Shadow: *sale corriendo* sorry.**

 **Sonic: oye espera *va tras el***

 **Zero: mmmm que paso? *dise bajo y lo sigue a sonic***

 **Shadow no paraba de correr estaba muy erido del corazon despues de ver a su esposa happit con flamer. Se choca con otra persona sin querer y deja su arma tirada.**

 **Shadowgirl: *ella se levanta* haay oye fijate por donde...*lo mira* mmm? hermano!?**

 **Shadow: *la mira* mmm? shadowgirl? o_o**

 **Shadowgirl: que pasa hermanito *lo ayuda a levantarse***

 **Shadow: *abraza a su hermana* mmmmm!**

 **Shadowgirl: ? Oye que sucede hermano te pasa algo dime!?**

 **Sonic: oye shadow que onda porque?...*se queda callado al ver a shadowgirl***

 **Zero: mmm hola shadowgirl *saluda amablemente a la chica.**

 **Shadowgirl: mmh ola zero *le giña el ojo a zero***

 **Sonic: *mira a zero* jejejeje oye creo que le gustas! *le da unos empujositos con el codo.**

 **Zero: *agacha la cabeza de la pena* O/O mmm**

 **Sonic: oye shadow dimos que sucede porque estas asi tan...triste?**

 **Shadow: mmmm *miro a sonic* mmmm no es nada en serio.**

 **Sonic: *se acerca* jeeeeey amigo dimos x fa tengo el derecho a saber.**

 **Shadowgirl: sonic tiene razon dimos hermanito para asi ayudarte.**

 **En casa de happit, limpiaba el desorden que shadow ocasiono, tenía la mirada perdida, después de fue a la sala por accidente dejo caer una foto de shadow y ella.**

 **La recoje y la mira x unos momentos, suelta el llanto tan amargo y desesperante al no ver a shadow una vez más y creo que jamás volverá a verlo.**

 **Se sento al sofá de la sala para lloran libremente. Los recuerdos que pasa por su cabeza con shadow nunca serán borrados para nada, ella se dejó seducir por flamer ya que shadow estaba arriba.**

 **Happit: gsssss mmmm no me lo voy a perdonar... *lloraba***

 **En eso suena su cel., mira de quien era la llamada, era de Sonic pero le colgó en verdad no quería hablar con nadie.**

 **En casa de Sonic, todos escuchaban lo que shadow decía pero a la vez lloraba una y otra vez, su hermana la abrazaba para no seguir llorando.**

 **Sonic: eso es horrible.**

 **Mimi: y que vas a hacer ahora shadow?**

 **Shadow:*seca sus lágrimas* mmm no lo sé.**

 **Mimi: ya se ¿porque no te quedas con nosotros x unos días ok?**

 **Sonic: oye ¿lo dices para que te liges a shadow no?**

 **Mimi:*golpea a Sonic de un puñetazo* CALLATE SONIC!.**

 **Se ríen al ver a Sonic frotarse la cabeza rápido.**

 **Zero: mmm ok parece que esta decidido.**

 **Todos miran a Zero.**

 **Zero: yo me voy a la casa de silver y shadow que duerma en mi habitación*voz directa***

 **Sonic: wow Zero hablaste x fin.**

 **Mimi: no Zero ¿porque no duermes en tu cuarto los dos?**

 **Shadow: O_O? ¿que?**

 **Zero: *se enoja* NO Y NUNCA LO ARE!**

 **SONIC: oye Zero es nuestro huésped ahora porque?**

 **Tails: *llega con chocolate caliente* aquí traigo algo para tomar.**

 **Sonic: jejejej gracias tails.**

 **Tails: mmm!** ***sonríe***

 **En la casa de happit.**

 **Todo era muy oscuro, no se daba un rayo de luz, la cocina era un desastre, todo estaba muy asqueroso, mientras en la habitación happit lloraba muy amargamente le dolía mucho el corazón al no sentir los brazos de shadow, era un dolor que cual quiere chica pudo a ver sentido, happit mirada cada rato la foto de shadow y su hijo de 3 meses, eso le paso recuerdos que solo ella tenía.**

 **"RECUERDO DE HAPPIT"**

 **SHADOW: vamos silver sé que puedes.**

 **Silver que ya empezaba dar sus primeros pasos a temprana edad, happit miraba a su hijo y a shadow muy animados, silver se cae porque uno de sus pies de dobla sin querer, shadow fue directamente a auxiliarlo, happit se levanta igual para ayudarlo igual.**

 **Shadow: silver...estas bien hijo?**

 **Happit: esta herido shadow?**

 **Silver: :3**

 **Shadow: mmm parece que está bien no tiene ni heridas!**

 **Happit: que alivio!**

 **Shadow carga a silver y lo mira con atención,**

 **Shadow: happit tú crees que el será fuerte algún día?**

 **Happit: *se acerca a el* mmmm si lo será más fuerte que tu amor.**

 **Los 2 se miran muy detenidamente y shadow se acerca a ella para darle un beso en los labios, ella acepta con gusto así abrazan a shadow con silver en brazos.**

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO.**

 **Happit dio el llanto más doloroso al recordar esa linda sensación que shadow ya no estaría con él.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor sangriento**

 **CAPITULO 3: LA RECONCILIACIÓN MUY DURA.**

 **Todo el día happit salía de su casa para trabajar, de paso se crusa con shadow que venia vestido con una playera negra con un dibujo de la muerte, pantalones de meschilla y azules, venia en compañia de shadowgirl y Sonic. Ella da la vuelta y se va por otro camino.**

 **Sonic: *la mira* MMMM? happit!**

 **Shadow: *alza la mirada asia ella* mm?**

 **Happit: *mira de reojo* mm heheheh hola Sonic, shadowgirl y...!**

 **Shadowgirl: mm a donde tienes pensado ir? *la agarra del hombro***

 **Happit: *se safa* tengo que ir a trabajar * se da la vuelta y se va corriendo asia su destino***

 **Sonic: mmm que le pasa?**

 **Shadow: ...*agacha la cabeza***

 **Sonic:*pone su mano en el hombro de shadow* tranquilo hermano ella estara bien...espero.**

 **Shadow:¨*LO mira* mmm hai.**

 **Shadowgirl: mm oigan porque no vamos a comprar un helado?**

 **Sonic: si...*jala a shadow para continuar el camino***

 **Shadow: *se ruvoriza* mmmmm oye suela* se safa***

 **Sonic: ups! *se rasca la cabeza* jejej sorry**

 **Shadowgirl: vamos chicos!**

 **Happit: corria sin detenerse, en eso se choca con alguien y se cae sentada, ella se frota la cabeza y mira de reojo quien.**

 **Silver: oye...mama?**

 **Happit: silver...?** ***se levanta* huuy perdon no me di cuenta de donde iva..**

 **Silver: jejeje no te preocupes...**

 **Happit: sorry pero se me hace tarde…*se va corriendo***

 **Silver: *la detiene tomando su brazo de ella* espera...algo anda mal.**

 **Happit: :pale:**

 **Silver: *la voltea asia el* mm!**

 **Happit: Sad Crying or Very sad Crying or Very sad**

 **Silver: *la abraza* calma si es de mi padre lo mato.**

 **Happit: :affraid: :pale: noooo no es asi...!**

 **Silver: pero si se trata de el no?**

 **Happit: :no: no...soy yo.**

 **Silver: O_O? tu?**

 **Happit: luego te explico tengo que irme ya *se va corriendo si mirar atras***

 **Silver se queda con la duda el porque dijo que ella era el problema.**

 **En la heladeria: shadowgirl, sonic y shadow comian el helado.**

 **Sonic: eso es extraño con happit...no creen?**

 **Shadowgirl: Tienes razon sonic...*mira a shadow con cabeza abajo* hermano estas bien?**

 **Shadow: *alsa la cabeza* haaa?...si lo estoy.**

 **Sonic: oye si estas pensando en happit...tranquilo hermano todo saldra bien.**

 **Shadowgirl: tiene razon...animate hermano *le pone la mano en el hombro***

 **Shadow:...ok...gracias chicos. *piensa* happit... por favor...espero...que...podamos solucionar nuestro problema.**

 **En la fabrica del tiempo: happit se mostrava algo distraida.**

 **Blinx: oye happit!?**

 **Happit: *deja caer unos cristales de tiempo* haaa!...*mira al gato mayor* papa no me asustes asi...**

 **Blinx: lo siento pero estas algo distraida.*se acerca a ella***

 **Happit: *se acomoda el cabello* mmmm sorry es que es...*se calla al instante***

 **Blinx: dejame adivinar! *Mirada de incredulo* mmmmm es shadow no?**

 **Happit: *se tensa y se le para los pelos de punta* :pale: Embarassed :affraid:**

 **Blinx: *la mira* mmmm? dije algo malo?**

 **Happit: *lo mira con una gota en la cabeza* jejejej que insinuas papa?**

 **Blinx:...ya dime que paso?..**

 **Happit: *agacha la cabeza*...papa...tu crees que soy... una mala esposa para el...?**

 **Blinx: *se rasca la cabeza*...para mí...si estuviera el lugar de shadow...no...Para mí no...**

 **Blanco: *llama a blinx* capitan...lo necesitan en la area de control...!**

 **Blinx: *mira al barrendero*...ok...happit...me vas a disculpar pero tengo trabajo…*se va***

 **Happit queda parada con la mirada perdida*...shadow...**

 **En la tierra, sonic y shadowgirl acompañaban a shadow a su casa.**

 **Shadow: gracias por acompañarme...**

 **Sonic: viejo para que son los amigos...pero estas seguro de eso...?**

 **Shadow: ...hai...lo estoy...tengo que solucionar esto...**

 **Shadowgilr: mucha suerte hermano *le guiña el ojo***

 **Shadow: o/o...O...ok...hermana...*se mete la casa, mira todo al rededor de la casa y nada de happit***

 **Pasan las horas hasta caer la tarde, shadow daba los ultimos toques a la cocina para cuando llegara happit encontrara algo que comer (nota: shadow es a penas un principiante en la cocina). Se va a la sala y se sienta a ver tele a ver su seria favorita el auto increible.**

 **Horas y horas pasaban y nada que llegaba. El erizo negro se comenzo a preocupar...y empezo a asomarse por la ventana una y otra ves...era grande la preocupacion de shadoow que se dispuso a salir de la casa para buscarla...**

 **Shadow salio de la casa para buscar a happit, busca en los lugares donde acostumbra ir happit mercado, salon de belleza, disco (antro), parque y hasta en el mirador...pero nada de ella...se sento en una de las sillas del mirador… Para ver si venia…**

 **En eso un rayo de luz se refleja en el mirador atrallendo la atecion de shadow. Era happit que salia de un agujero luminozo y cae encima de shadow por accidente, shadow la ayuda y la pone en la silla del mirador...la ve fijamente que se veiga algo solloroza.**

 **Shadow: *trata de despertarla*...oye happit estas bien?..**

 **Happit:...mmm *se mueve un poco asia al frente de shadow*...**

 **Shadow: *la atraba rapido*...oye estas bien...*insiste***

 **Happit: *abre los ojos*...?..mm Que shadow O.O!?..**

 **Shadow: *toca su mejilla aliviado*...se ve que estabas ...triste…**

 **Happit: *toma la mano de shadow y la besa*...U/U**

 **Shadow: *capto el mensaje de happit y la abraza*...**

 **Era muy noche shadow y happit estaba acurrucada uno del otro. Happit se le veian unas lagrimas en los ojos en forma de arrepentimiendo ante shadow. El la abraza mas para que no sintiera frio, happit acepta el abrazo y siente el corazon de shadow como late muy rapido.**

 **Shadow: sera mejor irnos a casa *se levanta y se acomoda las puas***

 **Happit:...*se acomoda la ropa y el pelo*...hai.**

 **Los dos salen del mirador tomados de la mano, shadow noto a happit que tenía la cabeza abajo, shadow abraza más a happit y planteandole un beso. (H: se me puso la piel de gallina!) Happit acepta el beso rodeando sus brazos por el cuello de el, no saben que alguien lo vijilaban. Shadow presintio quien era...el que lo seguia...**

 **Shadow: mejor vamos a casa y rapido...*empuja a happit despacio***

 **Happit:...hai...*sige camiando***

 **Los 2 llegan a la casa, shadow jala a happit de la mano para llevarla a la cocina para que comiera algo. Happit acepto y come lo que shadow le prepraro. Shadow mira como comia su joya no le quitaba los ojos de encima.**

 **Ya terminado de comer, va a labar trastes happit, shadow se levanta y se dirije asia ella abrazandola por la cadera, ella se ruvoriza pero seguia con su trabajo, el seguia acariziando su cuello con su boca, happit se limitava a sentir lo que le hacia. En eso suena el telefono.**

 **Shadow: hooooo caray quien diablos es *se enoja al escuhar el telefono*.**

 **Happit: ¿porque no contestas?..*da una orden*..**

 **Shadow: ...ok *le da un beso a happit en los labios* U/U**

 **Happit:..*serive el beso y lo corta rapido*...ya ve...**

 **Shadow: *sale de la cocina y contesta el telefono*…si?**

 **Sonic: hermano... ¿que onda?...**

 **Shadow: grrrr sonic ¿tu que quieres? ...*se enoja*.**

 **Sonic: oye no te enojes...que paso con happit la vistes…**

 **Shadow:...si...y creo que me deje llevar...*se ruvoriza*…**

 **Sonic: IDIOTA...JAJAJJA EN VERDAD COMO FUE… DIME *emosionado***

 **Shadow: NO TE DIRE NADA OK…AHORA DEJAME YA...*se enoja mas***

 **Sonic: espera tranquilo solo bromeaba...jajaja *se rie*.**

 **Shadow:...y como van las cosas alla?...**

 **Sonic: pues...bien...asta ahora...**

 **Shadow:...mmmm y que hay de silver...?**

 **Sonic: lo vi...pero se veia molesto...no se porque...?**

 **Shadow:...ya veo...*se rasca la cabeza*...**

 **Sonic: oye adivina quien viene a la tierra?...*emosionado***

 **Shadow:...que es?...**

 **Sonic: es mi amigo especial...blinx! XD *emosionado***

 **Shadow:..O_O!...espera...dijistes blinx?...*se tenza***

 **Sonic: si...y otra cosa tengo 3 boletos para la batalla de bandas de CRUSH40 vs THERION...me preguntaba que si...**

 **Shadow: *grito*...SI! SI QUIERO IRRR! *se tapa la boca*...O/O...**

 **Happit: que paso...shadow?...*dice en la cocina*...**

 **Shadow: heeee nada...jejeje...*se rasca la cabeza dice bajo al telefono*...y cuando sera?**

 **Sonic: va a hacer el martes...*sonrie*...entonces si?...**

 **Shadow: mmmm hai...pero...solo somos dos...y quien mas?..**

 **Sonic: eso lo decides tu...bueno te dejo y no te pases del chapa chapa… con happit...*se rie de ultimo***

 **Shadow: callate loco...*cuelga el telefono***

 **Happit: adivino ¿fue sonic verdad?...*mira a shadow*...**

 **Shadow:...hai...*mira con la cabeza baja*.**

 **Era muy tarde y los dos se fueron a dormir happit se veia algo cansada por el trabajo que casi se desmayaba en las escaleras, shadow la atrapa con suerte que no se lastimara. Llegan a la habitacion y se preparan para irse a dormir.**

 **Shadow: *mira a happit de arriba a bajo*...**

 **Happit: *se ta cuenta que lo ve*...que pasa?...**

 **Shadow: *voltea a otro lado*...nada O/O...**

 **Happit: *Se acuesta en la cama y mira a shadow de reojo*...**

 **Shadow: *hace lo mismo...pero mirando el techo*…**

 **Happit:...*abraza a shadow atrayendo acia el*...**

 **Shadow: *se ruvoriza* O/O...heee happit?...**

 **Happit: *Pone su cabeza en el pecho de el*...kumene...**

 **Shadow: *la abraza igual*...descuida...no es tu culpa…**


End file.
